My Boyfriend's Girlfriend
by impatientlove
Summary: Alyssa Anderson has a secret. She's only following the footsteps of her best friend Viola.  When Duke wants to get over Olivia and begins to like "Viola", Alyssa is asked to play matchmaker.
1. The Wedding

A/N: I wanted to add more to the summary, but I feel like that would ruin the story. Although it's a little foggy at the moment, everything will come together in the end. This is my first fanfic for the movie She's the Man. So please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man, or any of the character from the movie. (:

* * *

><p>"Darling! What have you done to your hair?" my future step mother exclaimed.<p>

"What do you mean?" I looked once again in the mirror. _ Oh god, I look ridiculous._ I patted down my extremely bright yellow and ruffle-filled dress. "What's wrong with my hair?" I questioned.

"Well… it's a bit messy." She said with a sour look on her face. I was a little hurt. Messy buns are my signature look!

"Here, let me have Viola fix that for you."

"Alright!" I smiled. Viola Hastings. My best friend forever. My personal stylist. And the girl who is currently dating my future brother.

Viola walked in wearing a show stopping little black dress. As soon as her eyes landed on me, I already knew how she was going to react.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA oh my god. OH GOD. Oh dear. Alyssa… I am so sorry that you got dragged into the whole maid of honor thing. And… I'm kind of sorry that you have to wear that dress, but it's just so entertaining for the rest of us!" Viola tried (but failed) to contain her laughter.

"Well, it's YOUR fault! If you hadn't declined being the maid of honor for Ms. Drayton- err… I mean _mom_, I wouldn't have to be." I heaved a great sigh, but laughed along with Viola.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Now, let's do something about your hair." Viola forced my unruly waves into soft and silky chestnut colored strands.

"Wow." I sighed. "Now, can you do something about the dress?" I asked hopefully. Viola burst into a fit of giggles again, and replied, "Sorry sweetie, you're on your own."

Ms. Drayton's head popped through the doorway. "Ladies, ladies, let's go! We got five minutes!" She left as quickly as she came.

Suddenly, it all came crashing down. My father was getting remarried. I'm getting a new mother AND brother. I mean, daddy and Ms. Drayton have been dating since I started high school, but…this was too much. How could my father ever forget about my mother… they were soul mates.

"_Mommy, mommy! Look what I brought you today!" I pulled out a single white rose from behind my back and surprised her. _

"_Oh Aly, that's wonderful. How did you know that I love roses?" She mustered up all her energy to form a smile. She wheezed. She looked beautiful, even without a head of hair. Her lips and face got more and more pale every day._

"_Daddy told me." I said, pouring my mother a glass of water. I choked back tears as I turned towards her and handed her the glass._

_My mother smiled at my father, who stood in the doorway. _

"_Aly, I can't even find the words to describe to you how wonderful you are. You've been brave. So strong. And so talented. Honey, I think it's pretty clear that I don't have much longer. But I want you to know that I'll always be by your side. I'll be your melody. Don't ever give up on music. That's the only gift I have ever been able to give to you. I'm sorry I couldn't shower you with toys and dresses like the other girls. I'm so sorry. But I want you to know that, I love you more than you would ever know."_

_A single tear slid down my mother's cheek, and I wiped it away with my miniature finger. _

"_I love you too mommy…" I reached for my mother's hand._

"_Promise me. Don't ever give up on music. And always take care of your father. Never smoke. That's what got me here. Don't blame the world for anything. And love with all of your heart." My mom lifted my hand to her lips, then to her heart. And with her last words came her last breath._

Viola took one look at me and rushed to my side. She gave me a big hug as a fat tear rolled off my cheek.

"Alyssa, it will be okay, I promise." She grabbed a box of tissues and voluntarily wiped the tears off my face. "Let's fix your make-up and get going before Ms. Drayton comes back!"

I nodded my approval. As long as my father was happy, I would be happy too.

* * *

><p>I stood up there in front of all of my dad's closest friends and family, and also my new mother's Junior League ladies.<p>

"Do you, Cheryl Drayton, take Thomas Ronald Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

My step mom smiled as she said, "I do."

"Do you, Thomas Ronald Anderson, take Cheryl Drayton to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I held in my breath. _As long as he's happy._ I caught my father's eye, and gave him a warm smile.

"I do."


	2. Family Discussions

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is full of serious talk! I am writing these stories generally for my pleasure, but if you like it as well, feel free to review! (:

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own She's the Man. (Not even on DVD ); ) And I am not at all affiliated with Kodak. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" chirped Cheryl.<p>

_Oof! _My body thudded to the floor against my lavender rug. _ What in the world is going on? What time is it?_

"Come on sunshine, it is breakfast time!" My dad joined in.

"Mmmgmllimsn…"

"What was that now, sweetie?"

"Shouldn'tyoube onyourhoney moonorsome thing?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Oh heavens, no! We're much too old for that!" dad said brightly. "Now get your face washed, we have chocolate chip pancakes on the stove!"

I let out another senseless mumble. Finally I got up and did as I was told. As I walked to the bathroom, I peeked down the stairs and saw that Justin was already in the kitchen. He was probably used to this.

* * *

><p>"So, do you guys do this every Sunday morning?" I asked as I took an unladylike bite of my pancakes. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Cheryl cringe a bit.<p>

"Sowwy." I said with my mouth full. She forced a smile.

"It's alright, Alyssa. Being a part of the Junior League will definitely help shape you up! Aren't you excited to for The Debutante Ball?" Cheryl said with glee.

I choked on my orange juice. "I'm sorry, did I miss something!"

"Hmm?" Cheryl looked confused by my indifference.

"Alyssa." My dad gave me the you-better-stop-that-this-instant-young-lady look, silencing me once again.

Cheryl continued. "And since you'll be attending Cornwall now…"

"Wait- WHAT?" I asked bewilderedly. "Did it ever occur to you that, oh I don't know, I should have _at least_ been asked if I even wanted to transfer to Cornwall? Or better yet, maybe just warned? I start school back at Illyria tomorrow. You can't do this to me. Shouldn't this be MY decision? I mean, you can make me do the debutante thing, you can make me join the Junior League, but you cannot alter my future."

Justin cut in. "Stop being such an Illyrian."

"That's not the point!"

"Look, sweetie. I think you're making a big deal out of this. I mean come on, you're future?" My dad said skeptically.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. "I made a promise to never give up on music." Breathe out. My dad looked into my eyes, and I let my eyes burn the message into his skull.

"Pardon me, I need to help set up at school." I excused myself (for the sake of Cheryl) and left to pack for Illyria.

* * *

><p>"What's your damage?"<p>

I turned around to see Justin leaning against my doorway.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at your mom that way-"

"_Our_ mom."

"Right. Our mom. I'm sorry, I honestly am. But I can't leave Illyria. They have the best music program in the entire state. I _moved_ here for Illyria. If I leave…" my voice cracked.

Justin's left brow creased. "Hey, look. I know our schools may be rivals and all, but I know how much it means to you. Look. I'll even let you borrow my car so you can go a day earlier and get settled in. Alright?" He genuinely seemed… sincere.

"Wait, but you won't drive me?"

"Needy."

I laughed. Justin smiled. "Now that's much better. And no, c'mon now. I'm from Cornwall. You know how these things work."

He tossed me his keys and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I ran over to hug him. It was awkward.

_Flash! _"First brother-sister embrace!" Cheryl cooed. "And now, it's a Kodak moment."

* * *

><p>I let my new step mother curl my hair and I tried to apply make up in a somewhat presentable way.<p>

"You know, I've always wanted a daughter…" Cheryl began. "I mean, all Jusin was ever into was soccer. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even own a tie!" She chuckled. "It's just that… I want you to know that although we're suddenly a family now… that does not mean I am trying to replace your mother in any way. I…just want to have a place in your heart."

I turned to look at her. She looked distressed about this situation.

"Cheryl… I mean. Mom."

"See. Honey its things like that. You don't have to call me mother if you really don't want to. I don't want you to feel forced to do any of this. If you're more comfortable calling me Cheryl, then go ahead and call me Cheryl."

"Cheryl. I know that I am not exactly the picture perfect daughter. I mean, I'm not ladylike. I'm not a very girly type of girl. And I would honestly choose a ten layer cheese pizza over a Caesar salad any day. But you don't understand how much I appreciate the fact that you're letting my stay at Illyria. And I wanna show you my appreciation by… joining the Junior League." I forced a smile.

"Oh honey…" Cheryl looked close to tears. "Look in the mirror. You _are_ a picture perfect daughter."

I stood in front of the full length mirror. My jaw fell to the floor as I pinched myself to make sure that the reflection was actually me.

"Oh my…" I gasped. "I never thought taking off my glasses and actually dressing up could go such a long way."

Cheryl laughed. "Honey, I never thought I would be saying this but… you looked beautiful even without make up and dressing differently."

"You're my new mom; you're supposed to say that."

"Honestly, I mean it. I see a lot of girls who go to surgeons just to look half as good as you do naturally."

I blushed. "Anyways… don't you think I'm a bit overdressed for moving?"

"Sorry, I did get a little carried away." Cheryl brushed through my curls to make them loose and natural. She made me change out of my dress into a loose floral blouse and jean shorts.

"Much better." Cheryl said with a satisfied grin.


	3. Moving Day

A/N: Whew, this is my longest chapter so far. And I must admit, this one took a lot of time. But I think it's very worth it. Things definitely start heating up!

Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man. Or any of the characters from the movie. Man, I really wish I owned Duke though. A girl can dream.

* * *

><p>I walked over to Justin while he was helping me load my luggage into his car. The expression on his face showed me he was in shock by my new look. Then a look of understanding washed over him. "You just got Junior-Leagued by mom, didn't you." He said it more like a statement than like a question. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. He changed the subject. "Well, <em>you <em>packed lightly!" he joked. He loaded my guitar along with my fifth bag of clothing into his navy blue Jeep.

"Well, since I'm in Junior League now, I have to bring my dresses! And my new wardrobe. And my uniforms! And I kind of sneaked some of my clothes as well… it's just so much more me! Please don't tell mom. " I pleaded.

"You called her mom." Justin smiled.

"Oh… I guess I did." I smiled back.

"Now only if you can say that to her face."

"Baby steps, man. Baby steps." We laughed.

"Have fun on your first day, Aly."

"You're so lucky that Cornwall doesn't start for another two weeks!"

"Well I still have practice! But at least I get to see Viola." He smiled from eye to eye.

"Aw, you two lovebirds. Have fun! But not too much!" I said slyly. Cheryl and Dad came outside to wish me good luck.

"Thanks Cheryl. And thank you for going dress shopping with me. I love the new wardrobe." I was being completely honest. It definitely worked for me. It just wasn't what I was used to. I'm the type of girl that likes to be comfortable.

Cheryl beamed. My dad walked over to me. "I can't believe my princess is going to be a senior! You are all grown up. I… have a little present for you." He took out a purple jewelry box from his pocket with a little silver bow. He handed it to me and I looked at it suspiciously.

"For me?" I said with a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I couldn't help but let out a little giddy laughter. It's not every day I get the royal treatment.

"Open it, Aly."

I took off the cover of the box and inside of it was a beautiful anklet. I lifted it and observed the charms. I played with the little guitar charm and musical notes. There were more charms of things that were important to me.

"Look at the silver heart." My dad said gently. I lifted the heart with a delicate finger and read the inscription. _R.A._ My mother's initials. Rosaline Anderson.

"Dad…this is so amazing. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome sweetheart. Cheryl helped me pick out some of the charms."

I turned to Cheryl but remained speechless. Could it be possible that she actually knew me that well? I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, which was to hug her. I whispered in her ear, "Thank you, mom."

I quickly gave Dad and Justin a hug and went into the car before it got _too_ emotional. I waved goodbye and headed off to Illyria.

* * *

><p>I drove into the Illyria student parking lot and parked in the very front. I love going to school a day early just for the sole purpose of being able to avoid the busy hustle and bustle of the first day of school. I unloaded my bags out of the trunk and pulled out a pile of posters that I was <em>responsible<em> for hanging up. I sighed. That's what happens when you're president of the Music Appreciation Club. But I couldn't be happier. Suddenly, a Ducati motorbike roared past me and a gush of wind blew the posters out of my hand. _Great!_ I went over and bent down to pick them up but before I could reach them, the motorcyclist was already one step ahead of me. He turned around to hand me the posters, and suddenly I was mesmerized. It was none other than Duke FREAKIN' Orsino. DUKE. ORSINO.

"Uh… hey… I uh…" he stuttered. _That's weird_, I thought. _Duke is being…shy? He's never shy around me._

I took the reins on the situation and spoke first. "Hey, thanks for getting my posters for me." I couldn't help but give him a toothy grin. _Oh God, I hope I don't have anything in my teeth._ I licked my lips and shut them before I embarrassed myself.

Duke stared at my lips.

"Uh, yeah…even though it was, erm…technically my uh…" I giggled at his awkwardness. "Huh?" he blushed. He looked away from my eyes and stared at the car. His eyes darted to the bumper. "Cornwall?"

"Hmm?" I said in a daze. _Those eyes… those lips…_

"Your car has a Cornwall bumper sticker on it." He said it quite confidently, and a little accusingly. I have to admit, it was kinda sexy.

"Oh no, that's Justin's car."

He stared at me cluelessly. "Uh, you know. Goes to Cornwall. Captain of the soccer team, goalie… He's my b-"

"Oh, yeah. Him." I saw the dislike in his eyes.

"Hey, he's not that bad." I said defensively.

"Well, of course you're going to defend him, you guys are…" he suddenly became shy again. He stared at the ground.

I laughed once again at his anti-social nature. Who would have known that Duke Orsino can't talk to girls? But, why couldn't he talk to me now? I mean, we've been in the same classes for most of high school…

"I like you're...anklet." he said trying to change the subject.

"Thank you, my father gave it to me." I said warmly, remembering my bubbly day. He looked pleased that he managed to make me light up even more.

"Would you…uhh…Do you need help with those bags?"

"Aw, that's really sweet, but if you need to be somewhere…" I said, knowing that as the captain of the soccer team, he had responsibilities to put up posters for the athletic department as well.

"It can wait."

I smiled once again. I have never seen this side of Duke before. He's so…different. He's usually shy in class, although I know he still pays attention. He's really intelligent, but he tries to hide it. Secretly brilliant. He would never talk to any of the girls in our class, especially Olivia. He avoided her like she was a disease. He doesn't even really talk to me, either. He's only asked me once about the homework.

"Thanks." We went over to my pile of suitcases and travel bags. He carried MOST of my bags, leaving me to pull only my suitcase and hold my posters.

"Thanks again. This is really sweet of you."

"Uhh…no problem. I'll always be available to you… I mean…uh… just …I'll always be available to _HELP_ you."

I stifled a chuckle. "Thank you." Duke blushed. _So cute._

"So you… play the guitar?"

"Yes, that's my main instrument. But I also play the piano and sing. Nice observation, there." I winked. _I am being such a flirt right now. This is so weird. _ "Now it's my turn. Let me guess, you play soccer." I said sarcastically. Everybody at Illyria knew Duke as either the really great striker on the soccer team, or the striker with the really great _ass_ on the soccer team.

"How did you know that?" Duke asked with surprise.

"You're joking, right? I've seen you at games, of course! You're a really great striker. How does it feel to be captain this year?"

Duke suddenly looked clammy. "I've got some pretty big shoes to fill."

We approached the girls' dorms, where Duke had to stop. He laid out my luggage nicely on top of the steps.

"Thank you so much Duke, you have no idea." I rested my hand on his arm and was surprised by how strong it felt. _Oh my. _"You're going to do great things. You'll be a wonderful captain, honestly. Don't worry about it too much, okay? See you around." And I swiftly grabbed my luggage and left into the dorm building.

* * *

><p>After I unpacked the last of my travel bags, I threw myself on my bed. I glanced at the empty bed beside mine. Although I wasn't certain, I was pretty sure I wouldn't be getting a roommate this year. Turns out, Eunice was finally able to find a roommate, and since there are currently an uneven number of girls enrolled at school, I am the one who is riding solo. I didn't know whether to feel free or lonely.<p>

I looked into the mirror and pinched myself once again. _This is unreal._ I looked like a model. I looked myself over and finally realized that, _this is so uncomfortable! _Looking hot is painful. My shorts were so short that my thighs began to rub together. Although my shirt was very cute, the fabric felt so delicate and seemed like it would tear really easily. I immediately took off my makeup and changed into a t-shirt with the Illyria logo and threw on my favorite jeans, which is what I was most comfortable in. I grabbed my long hair into a messy bun, and _voila_, I became me again.

_Ah, now that's what I'm talking about._ I smiled happily. Suddenly, the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa! Why haven't you been picking up your cell phone?" replied Justin. He sounded very upset for some reason.

"Oh, I must have left it in the car. Well anyways, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to pick up my car in half an hour."

"Okay, I'll go get my cell out of your car and you're good to go! Well I'll talk to you later." He hung up without saying goodbye. _What a troll…_

I finally got my cell and as I was walking back towards the dorm, I got a call from Viola.

"Hey Vi, what's up?" I said happily. The sight of the sunset made me decide to walk around the campus instead of going back to my room.

"Hey…" Viola said sullenly. She sounded very blue as well.

"Ok, cut the crap. What is going on between you and Justin?" I demanded.

"We… had an argument today at practice. Alyssa, this is the worse day ever. They cut the girls' soccer team at school! Now scouts won't even get to see us play… And so me and the girls asked if we could join the boys soccer team, but Coach wouldn't let us join because well…because we're girls! Coach was being completely sexist! He said we weren't as fast and athletic as boys. And when I asked Justin what he thought about it …he said…" she took a deep breath.

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'The coach said it all.'" Viola's voice quavered. Everybody knew Viola to be strong, but I knew that deep down, she was very fragile. She was really hurt.

"Oh, Viola. I'm so sorry honey… I can't believe it. So I'm guessing you ended it with him. He called me earlier, sounding pretty upset too."

"Yeah. But I have an idea…" Viola said, her tone becoming mischievous. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me.


	4. Crazy Ideas

A/N: Sorry, I'm a fluffer!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own She's the Man.

* * *

><p>I turned around to see Duke. He was in his workout attire and tossing his soccer ball in his hands. I gave him a nod as I sat on the nearest bench to give Viola my full attention. I wiped the dust off my glasses with my shirt, and took a deep sigh.<p>

"Okay, what's your plan?" I said into the phone as I furtively glanced at Duke. He was practicing by himself only a few feet away. _Oh, those muscular arms. _

"Well, you know how Sebastian is supposed to attend Illyria now since he got kicked out of Cornwall, right?"

"Right."

"Well, he left to London this morning for a gig."

"What? That's crazy!"

"Yeah, and well I was supposed to call Illyria and pretend to be mom saying that he's sick. But I have an even better idea."

I didn't like the sound of this. "And what's that?" I said warily.

"I'm going to pretend to be Sebastian! That way, I can join the boys' soccer team at Illyria and PROVE that girls are just as good as guys when I whoop Cornwall's ass in the rivalry game in two weeks."

"Okay, you have officially lost your mind."

"No, think about it Aly! I don't have school for another two weeks! My mom thinks I'm staying at my dad's place! It's all covered! Paul, Kia, and Yvonne even helped me learn how to be a guy! I'm all set! All I need is your support! You'll be the only one I know there, and you're my best friend…Please, Alyssa…"

"This break up has seriously gotten to your head, Viola. Look, just…sleep on it. Or something. I'll talk to you later, Vi."

"Alright, bye. Think about it!"

I laughed. "Alright. Bye."

I looked up and caught Duke glancing at me. He gave a nervous cough.

"Hey Alyssa."

"Hi Duke. I want to thank you again for helping me with my luggage today."

Duke stopped juggling the ball with his feet. He looked over at me with a confused expression.

"Those were yours?"

Now it was my turn to look confused.

"Of course, why?"

He tilted his head to the side, and then realization settled in his eyes.

"Oh, so you had your friend move it for you today? That's uh…nice of her. No wonder why I didn't recognize her. She must be from Cornwall. Especially since she's dating that…Justin guy." He said the last part with the same dislike as before.

I just stood there staring at him for a good ten seconds.

"Huh?" I said, trying to grasp the situation. _Did Duke honestly not know that the girl he helped today was me?_

"You know, your friend. Long brown hair. About this tall…"

I was at a loss for words. I continued to stare at him. He began to look very uncomfortable, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Viola broke up with Justin." _Crap! No, that's not what I was trying to say! Just tell him that he's mistaken._ I opened my mouth but nothing came out. _Why is this so difficult?_

Duke looked a little smug. He decided to fill the awkward silence. "Oh, really?" He seemed _glad._

"Okaaayyy, I'm going to go now." I said, annoyed by his joy. Did he really dislike Justin _that _much? Justin is a jerk, but he doesn't deserve this much hate. I also felt really awkward. How would I ever be able to explain _this_? I turned to leave when Duke reached out and gently held me back. Chills ran up my spine.

"Wait! Alyssa…I…wait, please." Duke pleaded. "Look, sorry. Uh…" He took a deep breath. "I'm just going to be completely honest with you."

I looked at him. I've never seen Duke talk to any girl like this. He only talks like this to his close friends. I sighed and gave him my full attention.

"Alyssa. I really like Olivia. I have for the past three years." _Oh boy, I wonder where he's going with this._ "And I'm sick of it. I really am. Today, I met your friend. I met Viola. And…she was…the most amazing girl I've ever met. I mean, I know I'm going out on a limb here, but she's so different. I don't know what I want, but I really want to know her. And I just…" he paused.

I couldn't help but be a bit jealous. But then I realized he was talking about me. I blushed. I felt so flattered.

"I want to … pursue her?" He said.

"You don't sound too sure about that." I said jokingly. "But why are you telling me all this?"

He gulped. "I was hoping that…I don't know… maybe you can help me. Somehow."

"To _pursue_ Viola." I said.

"Yeah. Exactly. To pursue Viola."

I let his words sink in. _To pursue Viola. _So many thoughts rushed through my head all at once in the moment. But the number one thought that racked my mind wasn't that he wanted "Viola". It was that I still couldn't believe I was having an actual conversation with Duke Orsino.

"So what do you say?" Duke asked hopefully.

I don't know whether it was his hopelessness or vulnerability, but the next thing I knew, my mouth let out a single word, "Yes." Or maybe it was the fact that he was standing so _so _very close to me.

I looked straight into his eyes. He looked so happy, so incredibly joyful. His smile was so wide it looked like it hurt.

"Thanks, Alyssa. I owe you. Big time."

"Uh…yup." Suddenly, I was the one who was nervous. _What have I just got myself into?_ "I uhm…I think…it's getting late. I should probably. Head back or something…Yeah. I should go. I'll…see you around."

"I'll walk you."

"No, no. Uhm. I'm good."

"Err… okay. See you later."

I walked towards the dorm building. I turned back to see that Duke was still there, watching me leave. He waved. I smiled and walked on. _Oh man oh man oh man what do I do now?_

* * *

><p>I laid in bed all night thinking about the situation. <em>Why am I so stupid! I should have told him the truth.<em> I glanced at the alarm clock on my night stand. _Oh God, it's already 1am! _ I counted the number of hours of sleep I would be getting. Finally giving up, I turned on the lamp and began to let the thoughts that I was trying to hide into my head.

_Oh boy. I don't do this kind of stuff. That's Viola's job. She's the one with the crazy ideas. I'm the laid back one. I don't do this stuff at all! Oh man. How am I going to tell Duke? He'd be so embarrassed. And upset! He would never talk to me again. And oh, that would break my heart. Okay, so maybe I've had a little crush on him for the past three years! But that doesn't mean this changes anything! Well…he did say I was the most amazing girl he's ever met… Wait, but he thinks that was Viola! If he ever found out, he'd never trust me ever again. Oh God… what do I do?_

I looked at my night stand and saw my telephone. _Viola! I should call Viola! She's my best friend; she'll know what to do._

I picked up the receiver and dialed Viola's cell number. My heart beat skipped nervously as the dial tone rang in my ear.

"Hello?" said a very sleepy Viola.

"Hey, it's me." I said, trying to sound normal.

"Alyssa, it's 1 in the morning."

"I know… sorry…I just"

"Wait! Does this mean you support me?"

"Huh? Uh…yeah I'll support you no matter what you decide to do…But. I have to tell you something as well. I just really need help sorting things out right now…"

"Okay, shoot."

"Well," I sighed. "."

"What?"

"And he asked ME, Alyssa, to help him hook up with Viola which is actually me and I said yes and now I don't know what to do."

"Wow…okay. And I thought I was the crazy one." Viola said. "I am so proud!"

"What? Proud! I've caused such a disaster! Should I just tell him?"

"Well, that would be the reasonable thing to do."

"Yes…that's reasonable. Yes. I should tell him, I guess."

"You don't seem to like that idea very much."

I stayed silent.

"Aly?"

"Hmm?"

"There's nothing wrong with being a little crazy once in awhile.  
>Go to bed, everything will be alright. Nighty night." And she hung up.<p>

I made my decision and went back to bed. I slept like a baby.

* * *

><p>I pulled up my khaki uniform skirt up when my telephone rang.<p>

"ALY! You'll never guess what just happened." Viola's voice bellowed from the other end of the line.

"What? And what's with your voice?" I said, puzzled.

"You know what, why don't you just come see for yourself?" Viola said mysteriously.

"What? What's going on? My classes start soon, Vi…"

"I promise it won't take long. Come visit me! Can you come to room 234 in the boys' dorms?"

"The boys' dorms? But..!"

"You'll thank me later! Okay, see you in a few minutes!" And then she hung up._ Viola is so weird._ I decided to ditch my Illyria black jacket and just shoved my glasses on. I threw my hair up in a bun as usual and quickly rushed to Viola.

As I entered the boys' dormitories, I was surprised that nobody bothered to stop me. They acknowledged that I was there, but they weren't prohibiting my entrance. I walked up to the second story and all the way to end of the hall. I knocked on the door. The door swung open and saw a very shirtless Duke. A _very nice_ shirtless Duke.

I was baffled. "Bah…uhm…Sebastian?"

Duke laughed. "No, I'm Duke, remember?"

"I uh, must have the wrong…"

"There you are Alyssa!" I went on my tippy toes to see who called me. I was astonished. There stood VIOLA in male clothing. But that was not all. She had a male wig on…and were those sideburns?

"Sebastian! It's uh… good to see you!" I played along.

"Hey, girl." Viola said in a very odd voice. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Viola shot me a look.

"Oh you gotta be shitting me." I said chuckling. "I mean…" I tried to cover, "I can't believe you're actually here!"

"No, no I'm really here. I'm sure VIOLA told you all about it." 'Sebastian' said. I quickly shut up.

I suddenly noticed Andrew and Toby in the back. They stopped playing their video game and looked up when they saw me. Duke looked at us oddly. "Viola?" He said, turning to 'Sebastian'. She immediately turned red. She must have thought that Duke figured her out.

I spoke up for her. "Yes, Sebastian is the sister- err, I mean brother of Viola."

I saw Viola relax. "Right. And I know Alyssa because she's Viola's best friend."

"So why did you call me over again, Sebastian?" I asked, changing the subject. She threw an arm around me.

"Nothing. I just- just missed you. That's all." She hugged me and quickly whispered in my ear, "They think I'm a freak! HELP!"

I looked at her and said, "Hey Paul called me…last night… and told me that the ladies at Cornwall really miss you." I wiggled my eyebrows. Toby and Andrew didn't look convinced. They seemed more interested in the fact that I was in the room.

"Baby, I know. But I gotta do what I gotta do." Viola said in her 'manly' voice.

Duke cut in. "Sorry to break it up, but class starts in ten minutes."

Me, being the nerd that I am, turned to run to class. I spun around too quickly and was about to fall forward when Duke cushioned my fall. I was sprawled on top of shirtless Duke. Swoon.

"Oh my…are you okay?" I said, trying to get myself up. _Ouch, my arm! _ Duke wasn't a very great cushion, considering how toned he was. _Mmm._

"Yeah…I'm fine." Duke didn't seem in pain at all. I stood up and lent Duke a hand to help him up. He didn't let go of my hand.

"Hey, what do you have first period?"

I looked at him. "Are you trying to stalk me? I usually prefer to be bought dinner first." I joked. He laughed. _Are we actually flirting?_

"No, it's just. I thought that it would be a good time to talk about that _thing."_ He replied. What was I thinking! Of course. He wants to talk about 'Viola'.

"Oh yeah, we really do need to talk about that _thing_." I bit my lip. _I have to do what's right._ "You see…" I was going to continue but then I remembered we weren't the only two in the room.

"Let's talk later." I wriggled my hand free from his, and left.

_What just happened._


	5. Chemistry

A/N: Hello again, everybody! Okay, so i'm really sorry for the delay. Guess what, I finally got a life guys! Crazy, right? Haha. But honestly, I have been really busy lately because I'm pretty involved in school and so I had a lot of club meetings to attend this week. School is going to start pretty soon, unfortunately. Summer is almost gone! But I will still of course use all my free time to finish this story! I hope you guys enjoy! Holler at me if you like it! I love getting reviews. Let me know what you think! Okay, lots of love! xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man, Duke, Viola, Olivia, Eunice, Toby, Andrew, Paul, or Cesario's restauant. But that would be preeeetty cool.

* * *

><p>I rushed into my Chemistry class and was surprised to find that I was not late. I picked the lab table in the middle, closest to the window. I stared outside and saw the exact opposite of what I wanted to see. Duke Orsino. He, along with 'Sebastian', was headed towards this class. I took a deep breath. <em>Just my luck<em>. I really couldn't hide from the major awkwardness I was about to face. As more students filed into the class, our teacher began to speak.

"Alright students, I'm Mrs. Stewart and I'll be your chemistry teacher for the year. Now don't get too comfortable, you'll be moving around pretty soon. I have a seating chart." There were multiple groans and grunts throughout the class. "I like you already." Mrs. Stewart said blandly. I couldn't help but snort. I looked up and caught Duke's eyes. He was about to come over to sit next to me but Viola got to me first.

"SO WHAT DO I DO?" Viola whispered through clenched teeth. She was _still_ preoccupied with the fact that she's not very good at being a convincing boy. But everybody was oblivious.

"Calm down, Vi-Sebastian." I said calmly. I was always the calm one in our relationship, and she was the one who would lose herself in a matter of seconds. I put my hand over hers. "It'll be fine. I'll talk to Paul about it today. Come on, knowing Paul. He'll know exactly what to do. He'll come up with the most crazy but efficient plan. You just have to suck it up for the rest of the school day and you'll be fine. I promise." She looked over at me and gave a relaxed smile. "You're the best, you know that?" she said. I giggled out of appreciation. I changed the subject. "Sooo… Did you guys say anything after I left?"

Viola smirked. "Oh we said stuff alright. I never realized how much boys talk about girls."

"Like what?" I said nonchalantly. I acted as if I didn't really care, but I was dying to know. And I could tell Viola knew exactly how I felt.

"Oh, just _stuff_."

I pouted. Viola finally gave in. "Alright, alright fine! Once you left, the boys couldn't stop pestering Duke with what the 'thing' was! They thought you guys had hooked up or something."

"WHAT?" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. I caught Duke's eye once again, and saw he was currently sitting with Olivia. I couldn't help but notice that Olivia's hand was feathering the little hairs on Duke's arm. I quickly looked away.

Mrs. Stewart took this opportunity to speak. "Okay class, now that you're comfortable, I'm going to need you to stand up while I assign you to your proper seats." She pulled out a cherry red clipboard. "Now, I want everyone to be at ease with your classmates. Yes, even the boys with the girls. That is why I will require boys to be seated with girls. In the very first lab table, can I have Olivia Lennox and Sebastian Hastings. Next, Eunice…"

I waited patiently in the back of the class. Mrs. Stewart seated most of the class in an orderly fashion. She finally called me to sit in the very back of the class. "Alyssa Anderson and Duke Orsino." I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. _Of course. The more I run away, the more fate brings us together._ "Now, I won't allow any of you to be strangers with each other. I want you all to get very familiar with each other. Now, face each other and introduce yourselves."

Without saying anything, Duke and I just shook hands. _We're holding hands. Again!_ My conscience wouldn't shut up. Duke smiled at me and I nervously stared back. _I'm such a creep!_

Mrs. Stewart spoke again. "Congratulations, you have just met you're lab partner for the entire year." My eyes widened. _The entire year?_ I looked at Duke and saw that he was observing me very carefully. His jaw tightened.

Mrs. Stewart did not make us do much for the rest of the class. We watched a video on how to be careful during lab experiments and the procedures and precautions we should be aware of. During the entire duration of the video, I secretly glanced at Duke. I could see he was still very tense. His sudden mood shift scared me. _Did he find out about Viola? Or worse, did he find out about me?_ Those thoughts bubbled in my head and I felt my face turn red. _Maybe I should apologize. _

Once the dismissal bell rang, I grabbed Duke's arm before he could scamper out of class. He turned around to face me. He definitely did not look too happy. He kept silent.

"Hey Duke, can we talk?"

I saw the vein in his temple bulge for an instant. "Can we do this outside?"

"Yeah, sure." We walked over to the same spot we were just the night before. Even at 9 o'clock in the morning, the setting was still a serene and beautiful location. I went to sit on the bench and scooted slightly to show him that I wanted him to join. He didn't budge.

"So, did I…?" I started.

But Duke suddenly blurted, "Why don't you like me?"

I jumped slightly by his abruptness. Duke, himself, looked shocked by his outburst. But he stood strongly behind what he said. He repeated himself.

"Why don't you like me? I mean, I can tell you're dreading the fact that we're going to be lab partners for the rest of the year. And I can see you really don't like it when I offend Justin. I'm sorry, by the way. I had no idea he was your stepbrother until Sebastian told me. But if you didn't want to help me, you could have just said no. I would have understood. Do you really think that little of me?" Duke finally sat down next to me. I've never seen him look so upset. _Did my actions really affect Duke THIS much?_

I looked down at my hands. I put one of them on Duke's lap, without looking at him. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. "Duke. You have got it all wrong. I was only embarrassed. What happened this morning… I just didn't know how to react to the fact that I was being partnered up with the only guy that I have ever literally threw myself at. And yes, I do get a little irritated when you bash on my one and only other sibling. Although we're not blood related, he makes up a fourth of my family. That's more than I've had since I was nine." I opened my eyes and looked right into Duke's eyes. They were so full of understanding. I saw a hint of intrigue in them. _Green eyes._ "And…I wanted to say no to you for two reasons. For one thing, Viola is my best friend. Secondly… she isn't exactly who you think she is." _Ain't that the truth._ "But…there was only one reason why I said yes. It's because I admire you-errr. _Your_ pride and ambition. Your soul. I don't think little of you. _I think too much of you._"

The bell rang and the mood that sifted around us quickly shattered.

"Holy crap I'm late! Uhh, Duke. We'll talk later. Call me. Or something. Okay, gotta run! See you later!" I grabbed my bag and ran towards my choir class before he had the chance to respond.

I dragged myself back to my room once school was over. I ended up seeing Duke in four out of the six classes I had. That wasn't exactly a setback, but it did make it much harder to lie to him. _What a tough first day._ I thought while pulling off my flats. I threw myself on the bed when my phone suddenly began to ring. I let it roll to voicemail. "Hey…there." Duke's voice said through the speaker. "I was just…" I jumped up and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Duke?" I said a bit too eagerly.

"Oh. Hey, Alyssa. I'm sorry to bother you but uh…"

"You want Viola's number." I said knowingly.

"Wha- No. Wait. Don't you think it's too soon?"

"No, it's perfect timing! You should call her right now."

"But…"

"Look Duke, if you don't contact her again soon, she'll just think you're not interested and you will forever be in the 'friend' zone."

"Wait, really? How do you know?"

"I uhhh… erm…because."

"Because?"

"She… told me herself."

"Whaaaat? You told her?"

"No… nooo. Uhm," _think fast think fast think fast! _"She called me today and told me that she met a really cute guy yesterday that helped her with my luggage. And she was telling me to find out who that guy was so … uhm … so she can contact him."

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at my door. I walked over to the door but before I could open it, the person screamed, "Alyssa, open up its Viola!" I quickly opened the door and darted her a look. I mouthed to her that I was on the phone with Duke. She quickly shut up and walked in.

Duke responded. "Viola's here?"

"Uhm, yeah. I guess Viola is here. To visit. Me."

"Do you think I can speak to her? Maybe, we can meet up or something."

I looked over at Viola. I covered the microphone end of the phone. "He wants to meet up with Viola!" I whispered feverishly.

Viola freaked out and started to pace. She finally said, "THEN GO."

I got on the phone again with Duke.

"Hey, it's Viola here." I said sweetly.

"You know, uhhh….I don't know why uhm… I didn't notice this before. But you and Alyssa sound just alike. Kinda like sisters." Duke started to sound like his usual nervous self again. But he was getting better.

I gave a nervous laugh. "Well, we're always together! It's basically… like we're the same person!" I cackled anxiously. Viola slapped her forehead. I sounded more nervous than Duke. _Be confident! Be Viola!_ "Anyways, Alyssa told me you wanted to talk to me?"

"Uhh…yeah…I uh. I was just…you know…wondering…" _C'mon Duke, spit it out!_ "Girls get hungry? I mean…uh…"

"Yes, I'm starved. Let's meet at Cesario's in 30 minutes. Alyssa tells me they have the best pizza there. See you soon!" And I hung up. _Phew!_

"Oh my god, you are amazing!" Viola said. "Seriously, why are you a musician and not an actress?" Viola is the type to make the situation a completely different topic. I laughed.

"Vi! Help me! What do I do? And what do I wear? Oh gosh, I'm doomed."

It was Viola's turn to be calm. She grabbed me by the shoulders and said in the sweetest and nicest voice, "Shut up." I obeyed. She quickly looked in my closet and picked out a summery sundress and pretty wedges to match it. "Get dressed, then we'll do something about your hair." As I put my contacts on and applied makeup, Viola undid my messy bun and quickly make my hair even messier.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I said frantically.

"Trust me, it looks sexy. Like natural waves, or whatever." She threw on a floral headband. "Ok, we're all set. Are you missing anything?"

"My anklet!" I quickly grabbled it off of my nightstand and put it on. "Okay, I think that's it."

"Good. Now, no matter what goes on during this date, never let him talk about Alyssa. Because although you look REALLY different, the similarities are definitely there. Just, distract him! And be confident. Intimidate him! It's actually _better_ if he stays a stutter-y mess. The you can take control of the situation. But what do I do about my situation?" Viola droned.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot! Call Paul and tell him to come up with a plan, and quick! Tell him to make it in a public place, like Cesario's! Actually, now would be the most perfect time. First day of school pizza special is going on today! It's going to be a full house!"

"Alright, good. You go on, I have some planning to do!" Viola said. "Good luck!"

I smiled and ran out the door. I was full of jittery nerves, but I have never been more excited!


	6. Cesario's

A/N: Did anyone notice what Alyssa said in the last chapter? _"I think too much of you."_ You see what I did there? *wink* So in this chapter, there is some PG-13 action going on here. Nothing too rated R. I added the breakup scene between Monique and 'Sebastian' and Cesario's because that scene is priceless. It just HAD to be in this story. I also quoted from the movie several times throughout this chapter, so be on a lookout! Please enjoy the latest chapter, and don't forget to leave a review about what you think! Thanks again, and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man or Cesario's. Or any of the characters besides Alyssa.

* * *

><p>I walked into Cesario's and immediately spotted the back of Duke's head in one of the booths. I walked towards him and couldn't help but notice the significant amount of eyes that were focused on me. <em>Hey, I'm not invisible anymore.<em> I thought happily. I was a little ashamed to say that I kinda liked it.

"Hey!" I smiled and plopped down right next to him in the booth. Duke was dressed in a fresh clean white button down shirt. I sat close enough to him to be able to smell his fresh aftershave. _It smelled heavenly._

"Uhhhhhiii." Duke let out a nervous laughter. "I yuh…I yam. I mean. I am Duke. Orsino."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Al- Uhh… Alyssa's best friend, Viola." _Dang it!_

Duke didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, she uh…Alyssa told me you guys are very close." _Very._ "You guys even sound the same. And you both …"

I coughed violently to get him to stop talking about me. Or. Both of me. He handed me a glass of water, but I declined. He continued. "You both have the same laugh, except Alyssa does this cute thing where she snorts from time to time. And also…" _Why is he still talking about Alyssa! I mean, me? Wait, he thinks my snorts are cute? Awwwww…Oh crap, I need to distract him! _Just as I thought this, I saw Paul in the corner of the restaurant, talking into his shirt. Suddenly, 'Sebastian' aka Viola walks in and greets none other than Kia. They meet exactly in the middle of the restaurant.

"Hey Sebastian!" Kia said in her most seductive voice. Duke was definitely distracted. I could see the wonderment in his eyes. I couldn't blame him. If I didn't already know Viola was a girl, I would be shocked too. Viola let Kia clutch on to her as they exchanged words.

Kia spoke again, "I've been thinking about you a LOT…especially at night."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Leave it to Kia to go the extra mile. Kia left with a mournful sigh, but Yvonne showed up just shortly after.

"Sebastian?" Yvonne said while walking up to Viola. "Is that you?" Yvonne grasped on to 'Sebastian' as she went through a somewhat similar encounter as Kia. She made a bit more of a dramatic exit, but it worked. Suddenly, as Yvonne left, Monique walked into the restaurant.

"Oh no." I whispered as I saw her stride through the restaurant.

"What's the matter?" Duke asked.

"She's Sebastian's girlfriend." I said, mortified.

I shot a look at Paul. He seemed confused at first but realized it was me. A horrified look crossed Paul's face as his eyes finally landed on Monique. He talked into his shirt once again. A few booths over, Andrew made the mistake of hitting on Monique.

"Hey there, pretty lady." I couldn't bear to listen to the rest of it as she tore Andrew down.

"Anyways," Monique said in her sassy tone. "I'm looking for my boyfriend, Sebastian Hastings. Have you seen him?" Toby and Andrew pointed her to the back of the restaurant. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

"Sebastian?" Monique screeched as she walked towards Viola. "Sebastian!"

Viola basically dodged Monique and ran around, giving Monique a very public break up scene. Viola threw a pile of pizza boxes into Monique's arms and said confidently, "When my eyes are closed, I see you for what you truly are, which is UUUUGLLLAY. We're done!" Monique dropped the boxes and ran out of the restaurant in a tantrum. Everybody in the restaurant cheered and in an instant, Viola went from being a 'freak' to being the coolest guy on campus.

"That was…interesting." I said as I looked into Duke's eyes. I finally took a sip of my water. All was well.

"Yeah…yeah. It was. It's uh… a good thing, I guess."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think Alyssa is actually interested in Sebastian." Duke said.

I choked on the water. Duke patted my back. "You think Alyssa is interested in Sebastian?"

"Yeah, actually I'm pretty sure."

"_Pretty sure?_"

"Well, yeah. It's kind of obvious, don't you think?" He replied. _You couldn't be more wrong._

I immediately changed the subject. "You know, you talk about Alyssa a _lot_."

Duke blushed. "No, it's … nothing. I just… she's a really … nice… I mean… you're… best friends…and…uh…erm…" _Oh for heaven's sake._ I clutched the back of Duke's neck and brought his face towards mine. I saw the hesitation in Duke's face. Our lips met and locked for a good ten seconds. They were the best ten seconds of my life. So far.

"Woah." He said. _My thoughts exactly. _ "That was really…" I pulled him back in for another kiss. This time, I rested my other hand on his thigh as he cupped my cheeks. We didn't stop until we needed to come up for air. I smiled at Duke and bit my lower lip.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Duke blushed once again. "So…does that mean we're dating?" he said shyly. I laughed. He really did not know how to talk to girls.

"I don't know," I put my face closer to his. "Why don't you tell me?" I tried to lick my lips in a somewhat sexy way. It seemed to work, because the next thing I knew, Duke's lips were back on mine. He finally decided to take control and began to pry my lips apart with his tongue. We continued for just a little bit, when I remembered that I had a Junior League meeting for Debutantes to attend very soon.

"This has been great, but I have to go."

"Wha-? We didn't even eat yet. Aren't you hungry?"

"Mmm, no I have definitely satisfied my hunger." I winked. I pulled out a napkin from the dispenser and wrote down my cell phone number. "Call me." I quickly dashed out of the restaurant where I saw Paul.

"Hey! Hey Paul! I need your help!"

"Alyssa?" Paul looked bewildered. "What the hell? What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"When did you get hot?"

I smacked him. _How rude!_

"Well, I don't mean it in a bad way! I'm just saying; I might even become straight. _Just for you._" He said jokingly.

I shook my head and laughed. "You are so full of crap! But anyways, Pauly I really really need your help! Can you drop me off at Junior League? It starts in 15 minutes! And it's 20 minutes away!"

"C'mon, let's go! We're already late!"

* * *

><p>I walked out of the Junior League meeting house and was about to call for a taxi when somebody called my name.<p>

"Aly!"

I looked up and saw Justin walking over to me. He was holding a bouquet of daisies. _Viola's favorite._ Although he still looked blue, he was definitely a lot more cheerful than before.

"Justin! Hi, I miss you! How have you been?" I said, giving him a hug.

"It's only been two days, Aly." He said, smiling. But there was a glint of sadness that emitted from him.

"I heard about what happened between you and Viola. And I'm sorry."

"It's my fault."

"I know." He darted me a look. I shrugged. "Well let's be honest here, you know it's true. What are you doing out here at this time of day anyways? It's late."

"I was… waiting for Viola to show up. But, I guess she decided not to come today."

"Yeah, she was a bit busy with something else."

"She's avoiding me, isn't she?"

"Mmm, I don't think that's the reason why she didn't come today…"

"She hasn't been answering my phone calls, or replying to my texts. She doesn't even call back when I leave a voicemail. I even wrote to her…nothing seems to be working right now."

"Justin, I don't know what to tell you. But this is not enough. Viola broke up with you because she didn't like what she saw in you at that moment. You were supposed to support her, not put her down."

Justin thought long and hard. "I need to win her back, Alyssa."

"Well, make it happen. Get your priorities straight. Viola won't want to talk to you unless she can see you change. Actions speak louder than words."

He looked over at me, and tossed me the bouquet. "It's getting dark, let me take you back."

"You'd be willing to cross Illyrian territory for me?" I said jokingly.

"Anything for my baby sister." He laughed.

As I walked back on campus, I used my cell phone to call Viola.

"Hello?" Viola said in her mannish voice.

"Hey Vi, it's me Alyssa. Come over tonight, we needa talk about what happened today!"

"Be there in a few." She said excitedly, somehow still keeping her masculinity. In the background, I heard the boys holler.

Toby said quite loudly, "Bootycall!"

"You know it!" Viola said cooly. "See you soon, foxy lady."

I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

I grabbed my hair in a bun and threw on my favorite pj's as I waited patiently for Viola. The telephone on my nightstand showed that I had 2 voicemails. I pressed play and listened as Duke's voice filled the air.

"Uhh. Hey Alyssa. I guess you're not here right now. But uh, call me as soon as you get this. You'll never believe what just happened." _Beep._ The next message began to play. "Hey again, Alyssa. It's Duke, by the way. Just to clear that up…"

I laughed. _Can he get any cuter?_

Viola did her secret knock on the door. I jumped off my bed and opened it. She had her wig and eyebrows off.

"What are you doing?" I said, letting her in.

"They wouldn't let me in if I were a guy!" She said frantically. She looked over to my nightstand and saw the bouquet of daisies. "Oh la la, looks like Duke knows how to pick up a girl."

I shook my head. "No, I wish those were from him."

"They're not?" Viola said puzzledly. "Are you seeing more that one guy?"

"Don't be ridiculous. They're from Justin. They're for you." I picked them up and handed it to her.

She stared at them for a long while. She fingered the delicate petals. Then she stood up and tossed them in my trash bin.

"What are you doing?" I asked, staring in disbelief.

"I'm not going to let him get in my way of joining the boys' team at Illyria."

"I know, I know. But Vi. I don't think that's why he wanted to give you those flowers! I mean, he was waiting all night outside of the Junior League meeting house. He really wants to talk t-"

"Can we not talk about this, Aly…" She looked like she was still very upset about what happened. Well, I guess I couldn't blame her. It was only two nights ago. The memory was probably still burning fresh in her mind.

"Okay, let's talk about something else. Duke wants me to call him."

"WELL, what are you waiting for?" Viola handed me the telephone one my nightstand. I dialed his number and put it on speakerphone. Duke picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Duke, it's Alyssa."

"Oh hey! So do I even have to tell you what happened tonight, or did Viola already tell you?"

"All she told me was that she was going on a hot date with you are Cesario's. Why? How was it?" I said nonchalantly. Okay, so maybe I wanted feedback. That was technically my first date. Ever. It's nice to get a little criticism.

"Well...we didn't talk much. It was pretty difficult."

"Difficult? How so?"

"Well, you know. I was being myself. And so that means, I was stuttering and saying the most random stuff."

"Well, i'm pretty sure she didn't mind."

"It seemed like she did. She didn't seem to like it very much when I talked about you."

"Well of course not! You're not supposed to talk about other girls on a date!"

"I couldn't help it."

"And why is that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Talking about you is the only thing that doesn't make me stutter." Viola (who was changing from her man clothes into some of my pajamas) completely stopped what she was doing to put her hands over her heart and mouth "AWWW".

I blushed. "Well. What did she do after that?"

"Well. She. We..." Duke began to trip over his words.

"Hmmm?"

"We made out." he blurted. Viola's jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"Really?"

"Mmm. Yeah."

"Hmm."

Duke stayed quiet.

"Well Duke. Did you...like it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you like making out with Viola?"

"I don't know, can we not talk about this? I mean, she's your best friend..."

"I don't mind! I want to know. I mean. I think we're close enough now, right?"

"Okay fine. Yeah, I enjoyed kissing her. It's just..."

"What?" I said with concern. _Oh gosh, am I a bad kisser?_

"I just think that relationships should be more than just the physical stuff."

I remained silent. _Is he for real? Do guys like this still exist? _

"You're right, Duke."

We talked for a bit more and decided to get to bed. When I hung up, I looked over at Viola. She had her hands over her heart once again, and quoted Duke.

"...relationships should be more than just the physical stuff..." she swooned.

I threw a pillow at her. She laughed.

We talked the whole night about everything that happened today. 'Sebastian' was now the hottest guy in school. Girls were hitting her up from all angles. Guys came to _her _for advice on girls. And she's only been popular for about four hours. We chatted until our words drifted off into the darkness and we fell into deep sleep. The next morning when I woke up, Viola was already gone. And so were the daisies that were laying in the trash bin just the night before.


	7. Ruin the Moment

A/N: Hello again! So here is the latest chapter of the story! It's actually my longest chapter so far! I got a little carried away. But I guess that is a good thing, since I won't be able to put up chapters as frequently as I have been. School is starting in approximately three days. But I will continue writing whenever I can and I will finish this story, so don't worry about it. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man. teartear.

* * *

><p>"Alyssa!" Mr. Reynolds said for the third time.<p>

"Hmm…?" I said, still daydreaming. He gave me a stern look. I shook my head to wake myself up and gave him my full attention. "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't…"

"Alyssa. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to take things more seriously. You have a _solo_ during our annual Illyrian Arts Music Concert next Friday. Please don't make me regret choosing you."

"I…I'm sorry. I'll pull it together. Sorry." I mumbled. I concentrated on the note sheet in front of me and rested my fingers on the keys. I need to focus. I MUST focus. But…I couldn't help but remember the past few days. Duke and I went out each night. After he finished soccer practice, and after I finished piano practice, we would go on an evening date. Each night was something different, but each night was special. Although we made out most of the time on the dates, I still felt a deep connection to him. What I admired most was that every night after each date, he would make time for me (Alyssa). Those days have been the most _amazing _days of my life. Suddenly, the beginnings of a melody popped into my head. I played it on the piano. I tested it with different keys, and jotted down the notes. Soon enough, I was composing a brand new song. I got halfway through, when somebody clapped. I broke out of my trance and realized that it was already dark outside. I turned around and saw Duke.

"That was beautiful." He said honestly. "I don't listen to classical music much, but…this was something different." He smiled.

"Thank you…" I blushed. _Why am I blushing? This is not the first time that someone has heard me perform! _

"Did you write it yourself?"

"Yeah, actually I just started today… it still has a lot of flaws, but-"

"I think it's perfect." He gave me a lopsided grin. I couldn't help but smile back. I looked at my watch. _Oh no. No. Nonononono. I'm two hours late for our date! Its already8 o'clock?_

A look of guilt burned on my face. Duke looked at me with concern. "What's the matter, Alyssa?"

"I…uh…just…Sorry Duke."

"Huh?"

"I forgot that…" _C'mon, think fast! _"Viola told me she wouldn't be able to make it tonight. And she told me to tell you, but I just…forgot. Sorry." I stared at my sandals. _Why do I SUCK at lying?_

"Oh, okay. No wonder why she didn't show up tonight." He didn't sound too convinced. I finally looked up from my feet and saw that Duke didn't look _too_ upset. He walked towards me and sat next to me on the piano seat. "So, how do you work this?"

I laughed. I widened my eyes. "The amazing Duke Orsino doesn't know how to work a simple piano?" I joked.

Duke flexed his fingers and placed them on top of the piano. "Psht. Watch and learn."

He began to play what that sounded like something my tone death uncle would play. I tried not to laugh. Duke gave me an innocent look. A giggle slipped out and the next thing I knew, Duke and I were laughing until tears rolled down our cheeks.

"What song was that supposed to be?"

"Fur Elise by Beethoven." I broke out in another fit of giggles.

"Here…" I put my hands on top of Duke's and glided his fingers through the very first keys. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me. He blushed and quickly looked away. "Okay, now try it yourself."

He stumbled once again over the keys. He laughed. "Maybe piano isn't my thing."

"Soccer is you're thing." I smiled.

"True." He looked over and saw my guitar. "But maybe the guitar is my thing too?"

I went over and handed him my acoustic guitar. "Alright big boy, show me what you got."

He laughed at my attempt at sounding demanding. "Alright…Big Girl?..." My jaw dropped and I slapped him. "Wait, no I don't mean it like that!" he said apologetically. I giggled. He strummed the guitar playing a perfect C minor.

"Woah. That's pretty impressive." I said truthfully. He smiled.

"Yeah, I know" he said cockily. "Buuuut…That's the only chord I know." He shrugged. I chuckled.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere?" I said mysteriously.

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Please. Why would anyone want to do that?" I joked. He pretended to look offended. I giggled and grabbed his hand. I led him out of the music department and into the athletics area. We passed the soccer field.

"Where are we going?"

"Swimming." I said simply. We walked past the pool. Duke gave me a puzzled look. "Trust me." I said, confidently. I escorted him to the pool exclusive for competitions.

"It's closed." Duke said disappointingly.

"I know." I began to climb the gates. I got to the top and hopped off on the other side. "Come on!"

Duke looked astounded, and then impressed. "Note to self, Alyssa is an undercover _badass!_"

I snorted. I watched as Duke climbed over. We walked around the half-wall and saw the vast pool.

"Wow." Duke whispered. He observed the silent beauty of our surroundings. The stars twinkled right above our heads. The underwater lights made the pool look luminously welcoming. I rolled up the legs of my pants and stuck my feet in the water. He laughed and joined me. "So, do you come here often?"

I swished my feet in the water. "Yeah, I do. This is my favorite place to think. It's my secret sanctuary."

"Do you bring all your victims up here?" he joked.

I laughed. "Actually, you're the first person I've ever brought up here."

I gazed into Duke's eyes. He gulped. I watched as his Adam's apple shimmied. Then my eyes made its way to his lips. I felt butterflies in my stomach as Duke began to lean in closer to me. _Oh my._ I quickly snapped out of my trance, and did what I was best at: Ruin the moment.

"You know…when I'm here, I usually sing." I said randomly. Duke retreated and smiled.

"Where are you going with this?"

"This is my happy place, so obviously I do what makes me happiest. When I was younger, my mother told me that she's my melody. This place lets me remember her."

Duke looked concerned. He said carefully, "What happened to her?"

I explained to him about my past and my childhood. I told him why I was so serious about music. I told him everything.

"But enough about me. So what did you and Viola have planned for today?" I said while looking away from Duke. He looked into the pool.

"Well, I really just wanted to talk to her."

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"I've been on four dates with Viola…and we have been making out. A lot."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

He played with the loose string on his shorts. "We don't even know each other."

"What? Don't be silly, Viola knows you…"

"Okay, fine. Viola knows me. But I don't know her. Every time we go out, we start off by talking about _me_. But once I start to talk about her, she kisses me!"

I looked away guiltily. _I'm HORRIBLE at lying. That's the only way I know how to change the subject!_ "Well, I think she…uh…just can't resist you." Technically, I wasn't lying. I couldn't resist it. I talked to him every day, it felt good to just be confident and just _show_ him how I felt. But as "Viola", I guess it was a bit misleading. He probably thought she was just very lustful.

"I wanted a relationship. This isn't a relationship. This just feels…wrong."

"It will be fine. I can help. I'll just tell her—"

"Wait a minute. Yeah, you're right, you could help! We could double date!"

"Say what now?"

"Yes! Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

I gaped at him. "Uh, I don't think that's possible. I mean, I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"You can go with Sebastian!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on Alyssa, it's pretty clear you guys have a special bond."

"Oh jeez."

Duke put his hands on my shoulders and made me look into his eyes. I held my breath. He put on the cutest puppy dog face and said, "Please?"

I nodded. He fist pumped the air and did a silly dance. _Shit. _I mentally slapped myself.

* * *

><p>"How's my weave?" Viola said in the car as I fixed her eyebrows.<p>

"They're fine, they're fine. Okay, so let's go over the plan again, just in case." I said nervously. "Okay, so we'll meet Duke there and ask where Viola is. Duke will probably just say she's running late, and so that's when you get a fake phone call from Viola saying that she needs to stay longer at soccer practice today and won't be able to make it."

"Alright. Let's rock!" Viola says excitedly. We waltzed into Cesario's like a celebrity couple. All eyes were on us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw groups of girls begin to chatter and give me dirty looks. Several guys nodded at "Sebastian" and gave him a thumbs up. We saw Duke and went to go sit at his booth.

"Hey Duke." I said a little too stiffly.

Viola tried to cover for me. "Waazzzup brother?"

Duke gave his usual laugh. "Hey."

Viola spoke again. "Where's your girl?"

Duke checked his watch. "She said she would be here after practice, I guess it dragged on a little long—"

Suddenly, Viola's phone began to ring. I looked over at her expectantly. She looked surprised but picked up anyways. "Hello?" she said in her man voice. Her eyes widened. She quickly handed me the phone.

I shook my head at her but she put it against my ear. All I could hear was Justin's voice calling for Viola.

"Hi, why did you call?" I said nervously.

Justin sounded pissed. "Alyssa? Who did you get Viola's phone from? Who picked up? Is she with another guy?" He sounded really hurt.

I gulped. "No, no! I'll tell later. It's unfortunate that you can't make it. Okay gotta go, talk to you later!"

"Huh? Wait, Aly!" I quickly hung up.

Duke looked perplexed by mine and "Sebastian"s expression. He broke the silence. "What happened?"

I stuttered. "That was Viola. She uhm… can't make it tonight. Her practice was uh…extended."

Out of nowhere, Olivia pops up and sits next to Duke. "Hello!" she says naturally. She turns to Duke and strokes his arm. "Hey Duke." She says seductively. Duke, being Duke, blushed. He looked really confused. "Uhh …hey. Hello." My fists tighten.

"So Duke… I can see you're really bulking up for the Cornwall game. " Olivia said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She glided her slender fingers along his biceps. _What. The. Fuck._ I held in the urge to roll my eyes.

"Pardon me; I need to use the restroom…" I mumbled under my breath, "_So I can vomit._"

When I came out of the restroom, I saw Duke sitting alone.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked staring at the spot Olivia was at just a few minutes before.

"She said she needed help with her chemistry homework, so she left with Sebastian. Since they're lab partners and all." He shrugged.

"So…it's only us tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Unless you don't want to."

"Why would I want to hang out with one of the most popular guys in school who just happens to be the captain of our award winning soccer team?" I said sarcastically.

"How did you ever get so lucky?" He smiled. I grabbed a slice of pizza and stuffed my face. Duke watched with amusement.

"What?" I said after swallowing.

"Has anyone ever told you that you kind of resemble a chipmunk when you're eating?" he laughed.

"Don't hate!" I said with food still in my mouth. Cheryl would totally cringe if she were to see me right now.

"You have a little sauce right there." Duke gestured towards his own face.

"Thanks." I said wiping myself.

"Wait, no you missed…"

I tried wiping again. "There?"

"Here, let me…" He used a delicate finger to wipe the marinara sauce off. I gazed into his green eyes. His hand lingered on my cheek bone. I felt chills run down my spine.

"Do you guys need anything else?" I jumped in my seat and Duke's hand flew off my face. I turned to see the waiter staring at us. He looked really awkward. I guess he realized that he stumbled into a really intimate moment.

"No, no. We're fine. Actually, can we have the check?" I said. Duke looked over at me. I avoided his eyes.

"Sure thing." The waiter said, quickly scurrying away from our table.

"We're leaving?" Duke asked.

"Hmm? Uh, I'm really full…"

"Oh okay." Duke looked really disappointed. I felt a knot in my stomach. _This is the right thing to do. _I told myself. _But then why do I feel so bad?_

Duke paid for the food (even though I offered to pay for half), and we walked outside.

"How about I give you a ride home?" Duke offered.

"Okay, sure." I said. He led me over to his Ducati. "Waiiiiit a minute…we're riding on that?"

"What, are you scared or something?" Duke said teasingly.

I gave a nervous laugh. "Heh, NO. Of course not! Heh…"

Duke pulled out a second helmet and buckled it on to my head for me. He put on his own helmet and kick started his motorcycle. I got on the motorcycle and sat close to Duke.

"Hold on tight." He said as the bike began to move. I hugged my arms around his torso. My eyes were shut tight. I heard him laugh to himself.

"Alyssa, relax a little bit. You'll enjoy it more." He said soothingly. Breathe in. Breathe out. I loosened my grip on Duke. I slowly opened one eye, and then opened the other. Lights buzzed past us. Everything was a colorful blur. It felt so…good. It felt like we were flying.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed as we went downhill. He drove us into the Illyria student parking lot. I got off and took off my helmet.

"I knew you'd like it." Duke said with a chuckle.

"Well of course, I wasn't SCARED or anything…" We laughed. We walked towards the campus in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was … a comfortable silence. We passed by the Illyria soccer stadium. Duke stopped walking.

"Alright Alyssa, it's time for you to get schooled on how to play soccer." Duke said mischievously.

"Bring it!" I said playfully. We ran over to the field and found a stray soccer ball under the goal post.

"Ladies first." He said, kicking the ball towards me. I made my way towards the goal post but Duke interfered and took it away from me.

"You jerk!" I said while running after him. I laughed. I tried to block him but he spun around and dodged me. He kicked the ball into the goal post.

"Schooled!" He said boastfully.

"That's not fair, it was only one try! Let's go again!"

We played, and I lost several more times. I did get the ball away from him a couple times, but he would always get it back.

"I gotta admit, you can really hold your own out here." Duke was impressed.

"Well of course, my best friend is a serious soccer player. She would practice with me all the time! But this isn't over yet. One more round!"

"Whatever you say." Duke tossed me the ball and I kicked it away from him. He stole the ball away again. This time he accidentally kicked me. I fell to the ground.

"Oww! Ouch, my ankle!" I screamed. Duke ran over to me and put the ball on the floor.

"Oh god, Alyssa are you okay?" Duke said with concern. He tried to look at my ankle.

"Sucker!" I jumped up and kicked the ball down the field as quickly as I could. I ran all the way and shot the ball into the goal post.

"SCHOOLED." I said, fist pumping the air. Duke walked over, shaking his head and laughing. I walked towards him when suddenly my feet slid over the wet grass and I was slipping. At his attempt to catch me, Duke fell on top of me!

"Achhh…" I mumbled with my eyes tightly shut. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. I opened my eyes to find Duke still on top of me. I felt my pulse quicken and heard my heart drum loudly in my chest. I wondered if Duke could hear it as well…I wondered if his heart was beating as fast as mine…

Duke was slowly leaning towards me. I shut my eyes again and awaited what both him and I wanted so much. _Just one kiss._ But my conscience had to ruin it for me, once again. _You're not his girlfriend! This is wrong! You can't let him cheat! _ My eyes opened as he was about to kiss me. I turned my face and his lips brushed my jaw.

"What are you doing?" I asked Duke. He retreated and looked into my eyes.

"Nothing…Nothing at all." Duke said as he stood up. I looked at his face but I couldn't read his expression. "It's late. I think we should head back now. Goodnight."

He walked away before I had the opportunity to respond. _I did the right thing. I did the right thing. I did the right thing._ I said over and over again to myself as I walked back to my room. Once I closed the door behind me, tears flooded my eyes. I crawled onto my bed and began to bawl. _If I did the right thing, why does it feel so wrong?_


	8. It's Raining On My Face

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! It's finally here! The long awaited (or not) chapter! It has taken me FOREVER to finish this chapter. The only time I had to work on this was late at night, after my long days composed of school/community service/home work/working/and whatever other junk. So I do apologize, and I honestly do miss you all very much. Thank you for those who left a review, it really warms my heart! And thank you for just reading it, in general. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, although it is a bit depressing. But i'll come up with happier chapters soon enough! Be back soon, hopefully!

Disclaimer: You know the gist. (x

* * *

><p>"Okay. Let me get this straight." Viola said as she lay on the bed next to me, tossing her wig up and down. "So basically, you are in love with Duke, who you think might be developing feelings for you, but he is dating 'Viola', which is actually you, because I am Sebastian, who is actually in London and thinks that he is still with his atrocious girlfriend Monique, who I broke up with and I am now dating you."<p>

I nodded. "What a mess." I sighed into my pillow. It was still moist from all the tears I shed. I sat up and inserted another spoonful of Ben and Jerry's ice cream into my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Aly…it's entirely my fault." Viola said sadly. She looked like she wanted to cry too. I hugged her. "You're insane. This isn't your fault. Don't cry."

"You know I can't help seeing you sad. Then it makes me sad, and I hate being sad because I cry! And I never cry!"

I wiped away the single tear that trailed down her face and hugged her tighter. "What are we going to do Vi?" I sniffled.

"The only two things we can do. Just go with it…or tell the truth."

"If we tell the truth, you'll get kicked out and get in so much trouble. And so will Sebastian!"

"But it will be better for you. Duke will be able to be with you!"

"But he'll find out that I lied to him."

Viola bit her lip.

"I guess our only option is to just go with it." I sighed.

"Hey… Look on the bright side. At least there's no school tomorrow! I just have practice." Viola said enthusiastically. I could tell she definitely enjoyed being on the team. She was improving rapidly.

"Oh crap! I have a Junior League meeting tomorrow."

"Do I have to go to that?"

"Well it's about the carnival this Wednesday…"

"I'm going to take that as a no." Viola said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Your mom is going to murder you." I laughed.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Junior League meeting house and went to greet Cheryl.<p>

"Aly! You're early! And you're dressed like such a lady." Cheryl said in her usual chipper tone. She spun me around as she examined my simple and formfitting ivory dress paired with pearls. My hair was straightened into sleek strands. "You look like a true Debutante."

I laughed. "I learn from the best."

"If only you could rub off on Viola." Mrs. Hastings sighed. "Did you happen to see her? I haven't heard from her ever since she left to spend time at her father's house."

"Hmm? No, not really…" I gave a nervous laugh and changed the subject. "So how are plans for the carnival coming along?"

Cheryl smiled. "They're fantastic! We are going to have a lovely family carnival this Wednesday. We'll actually speak of this during the meeting. And you'll be assigned your job at the carnival."

I raised an eyebrow. "Jobs?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Why don't you take a seat, the meeting will begin very shortly."

I did as I was told and went to sit at a table with other girls around my age. "Hello ladies." I said politely as I sat down.

"Hey! What a small world! Aren't you the girl dating Duke Orsino?" a voice said to me.

I looked up to see none other than Olivia Lennox. _Oh shit! Crap! Fudge! _I suddenly felt hot and my palms began to sweat. _It's over. They're going to find out. I'm done for. This is the end. The truth is going to come out._

"You're Viola right?" She said again, after the awkward silence.

"Me? No! You must be mistaken. You've got the wrong girl. …Uh, my name is Aly." I said forcing a smile and reaching out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." Olivia smiled as she shook my hand. "You look just like Viola Hastings, Sebastian's sister."

"Oh." A high pitched and awkward laughter roared out of my mouth.

"Yeah, Sebastian told me she was dating Duke, and I saw them together at Cesario's not too long ago."

Thankfully, Cheryl banged the gavel to initiate the meeting.

"Good morning fellow Junior League Ladies and Debutantes. Today, we will be discussing the events and activities we have planned for Wednesday's carnival. Let us first speak of the Debutantes' responsibilities. Debutantes will have to take a shift in one of the available jobs. So when I call out your name, please go assemble along with the other Debutantes who are doing the same job as you. They will just have different shifts. Alright, so in the first table can I have the ladies that will be in charge of face painting: Beatrice Patterson, Donna Hudson, Victoria Pratt, Jessica Smith. For the kissing booth: Viola Hastings, Olivia Lennox, and Al-"

I coughed violently and pretended to choke. I clutched my throat.

Olivia handed me a glass of water and patted my back. I took a sip and proclaimed, "I'm okay, I'm okay! Thank you! Uh…let's go…assemble! Or something." I said awkwardly. Cheryl gave me an odd look, but began calling out names for Debutantes who had clean up duties.

_Whew! _We walked over to the table in the corner and sat down to discuss what shifts we would take.

"Well, the kissing booth is the only booth that is opened for only three hours. So each of us should take an hour." Olivia explained.

"Right, okay. I really don't mind which hour I take. As long as I get it over with. I could take the first hour, if that's okay." I smiled.

"Oh, that's very sweet. Well since Viola isn't here…I guess I can take the second hour. If that's fine with you?" Olivia said politely. _How could it be that I hated this girl's guts the other night before? Oh right, she was touching my man._

"Great, sounds like a plan!" I smiled.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, I walked outside. I yawned and stretched my arms towards the sky. I opened my eyes again and was surprised to see someone waiting for me. There, leaning against his motorcycle, was none other than Duke. He looked up and our eyes met. He started to walk towards me.<p>

"Viola, can we talk?" he said as he approached me. I already had a bad feeling about this. My palms began to sweat, and I gave a stiff nod. Duke breathed in, and breathed out. He twiddled his fingers and took another deep breath.

"Let's talk." My confident alter ego said. I looked him directly in the eyes. He looked at his feet and remained silent. I sighed.

"Duke, I know what you're going to say." My eyes swelled in tears. "Just," My first tear slipped out. "…please don't say it."

Duke stood in front of me and stepped closer, but he shook his head.

"You know we've been drifting apart, Viola."

I sniffled as another tear ran down my cheek. I dropped my head and saw as the tear fell to the ground and splattered on the dark concrete. Duke filled the space between us and held me in his arms. I couldn't stop the inevitable; I full on cried on Duke's shoulder. I felt as if he wasn't only breaking up with Viola…he was breaking up with me as well.

"I'm sorry." Duke said into my hair. I clutched onto him tighter, unwillingly and slowly letting him go. We held on to each other as if we were trying to hold on to this relationship.

"So I guess it's over." I said through soft sobs. I gently pushed myself away from him and walked away, daring myself to not look back.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Duke seemed distant. In class, he wouldn't talk to me much (even though I <em>was<em> his lab partner) except for when he needed to. I didn't bother to spark a conversation if he didn't even care. We seemed like two completely different people than we were last week.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Viola whispered into my ear as she grabbed my hand. We'd been talking much more now that we were 'dating'. I wasn't sure if it was just my bad eyes, but it looked like Olivia gave me the stink eye from her desk. I ignored her and let 'Sebastian' lead me to get lunch.

"I don't know. Things are definitely…different. I guess he just feels weird talking to me since he broke up with _my alter ego_." I whispered the last part. We let go of our hands as soon as we were by ourselves. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek.

"Aly, you and Duke haven't talked for two days. And if you include Sunday, that's three days. I can tell this is affecting you. And it's affecting him."

"Really? How so?" I said skeptically. I had a hard time believing that Duke would let me (Alyssa) ruin his weekend. _I highly doubt he's too upset about 'Viola'; he's the one that dumped me._

"He missed practice yesterday."

My books stumbled out of my hands and plopped on the floor. My eyes widened and I stared at Viola. Okay, so missing practice wasn't such a big deal for most people. It happens every now and then. But Duke never misses practice. NEVER. And it was especially odd, since he was only the captain of the team.

"No way."

"Way."

"Are you sure?" I gasped.

"One hundred percent."

"Serious?"

"As a heart attack."

I gave her a look. "Maybe it's because of the break up?"

"I doubt it. He was the one that wanted to break up with '_Viola'_." She whispered. "Why would he let something that he wanted to happen, bring him down? But I KNOW for a fact that he wasn't here yesterday. He's my mentor, he trains me every day."

I let out a gust of air and put my hand on my neck. I bent over and picked up my books. When I looked up, I saw Duke from across the lobby. He was gazing at me, and I instantly felt my cheeks warm up. Duke quickly looked away. Suddenly, Olivia popped out of nowhere and looped her arm inside of Duke's. _Oh no…_

Viola saw my expression and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing. I mean, he just broke up…"

Viola spoke too soon. Olivia stood on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on Duke's jaw. My books fell to the ground once again. I knelt to the ground and felt hot tears form behind my eyes. Viola quickly helped me grab the rest of the books.

"Oh not here, you don't." She threw a disgusted look at the couple and walked me to my dorm room. Once we made it into my room, I burst. Angry tears rolled onto Viola's shoulder. She gently patted my back and tried to cheer me up, but I couldn't focus on what she was saying. The image of Olivia and Duke replayed over and over again in my head.

Tuesday morning, the sound of my alarm pierced through the silence of my room. _Ughhh… _I tried to stand but my knees gave in. I was so physically and emotionally exhausted. I lay back down on the bed. I instantly fell asleep and was awoken by the ring of my cell phone. It finally stopped, and I began to drift back to sleep again when it rang once again. I shut off my phone and unplugged my landline as well. I finally was able to fully rest and only woke up when the sun's light beamed right on my eyes. _3 'o clock already? _I sat up and brought my knees to my chest. I played with the charms on my anklet. I fingered the silver heart with my mother's initials on it. _She is my melody._ I got up and decided to do something with my life besides mope around. I threw on my favorite jeans and a black hoodie and headed to the music department.

As I walked into my piano room, Mr. Reynolds was examining my most recent piece of art. He turned to look at me when he heard my footsteps.

"Very interesting, Miss Anderson." He mused. He hummed a bit of the notes in his head. "Such a happy tune. But…" he scratched his head. "It's definitely missing something. Work on it, you have three more days."

He handed me my music sheet as he left the room. I huffed a sigh and went to sit at my bench. The last time I was here…_NO. Don't think about that right now, I have to prepare for the recital! _ I played through my song twice. _What could be missing?_

"La la la la la daa da." I hummed. "Another night of putting on this disguise," I sang. "Another day I silently suffer and I...I just want you to realize. That now is the time. Forget all the pain. Just open your eyes, I've been here all along. I promise you our relationship will stay strong. Just open your eyes…"

I scribbled my newly formed lyrics on my music sheet. I gave a determined half smile and let the words come to me. This was my therapy.


	9. Figures

Hey guys! I know what you're thinking. She took her gosh darn sweet a** time AGAIN. And i'm sorry, I really am. As I mentioned before, school has really kept me busy, as well as my job and homework and such. But don't give up on me just yet! I have more to come!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>I hummed my song as I walked on my way to my secret sanctuary. Out of nowhere, 'Sebastian' pounces me.<p>

"WHERE WERE YOU? WHAT WERE YOU DOING? WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Viola said, he words in a blur. She definitely looked unhappy.

"I was …I'm …sorry." I said, not knowing how to reply.

"Oh you better be sorry."

"I just… needed some time."

"Look, I'm only trying to help. When you just disappear off the face of the earth, it kinda makes the situation worse."

"That was my intention… I mean, to disappear from the face of the earth. I really needed time alone. And I think I still do."

Viola's jaw tightened. "Okay then. Fine."

"Vi, that's not what I meant…"

"You don't need me."

"I just need space to think!"

"Fine." She stomped away quite unladylike, which I guess only did herself a favor.

I sighed. _I really don't need this right now._ I continued on to the pool, and climbed over the fence. I immediately stripped off my top layer of clothes and took off my glasses. I shoved on my swimming goggles and dived into the pool. I swam for a while, and then let my body float in the water.

"Another night of putting on this disguise

Another day I silently suffer and I

I just want you to realize

That now is the time

Forget all the pain

Just open your eyes; I've been here all along

I promise you our relationship will stay strong

Just open your eyes

Though it seems pretty strange

We're perfect together, are you on the same page?"

I sang into the emptiness. Somebody coughed and my panicked body splashed in the water as I sunk deeper in the water. I lifted my head out of the water, gasping for air. I looked for the owner of the cough that startled me. Oh surprise surprise, it was Duke.

"What are you doing here?" I said with my eyes widened.

Duke was in his workout clothes and had a soccer ball resting on his hip. He looked flabbergasted.

"I heard… something and decided to check it out. Just in case."

"Right, because my singing obviously sounds like screams for help." I said sarcastically.

"What did I do?" Duke said in a surprisingly stern tone.

I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh yeah? Try me." He stared intently into my eyes.

I sighed. "Look, I don't want to argue with you. I just wanted alone time—"

"It's because of our breakup, isn't it?"

My facial expression said it all. _Did he know...?_ He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry if the break up hurt you so much…"

"It hurt. But it hurt me more to see you with _Olivia_. The girl you were trying to get over…"

"That wasn't at all why I broke up with Viola." _What was I thinking? He doesn't have a clue._ I gave another restless sigh.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, sorry." I swam towards where he was standing and climbed out of the pool. I was suddenly aware of the flush that crossed Duke's face. Then I realized why. I crossed my arms over my body and quickly threw on my clothes. My face felt hot with embarrassment and anger.

I walked away in large strides, and to my dismay, with my swimming goggles still on. I made my way to the gate, then turned back to look at Duke.

"Thanks for ruining my sanctuary."

* * *

><p>The next day, I skipped school once again. But this time, Cheryl picked me up to help set up for the carnival. As the clock ticked closer to the opening of the carnival, I took off my glasses and regular clothes and traded for makeup and a butt hugging skirt. I threw my clothes into my book bag and went to my shift of the kissing booth. Once I got there, I was surprised to see a long line already waiting. My eyes glazed over the variety of men in line, from kids who looked like they just turned ten to gangly teens to grandpas with dentures. I shuddered. <em>Oh well, it's for charity.<em>

After about seventy unsatisfactory smooches, Olivia finally arrived and rescued me.

"Oh thank God." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and laughed. _No wonder why Duke likes her, she is the living and breathing Malibu Barbie._

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." She winked.

"Yep, now it's your turn to have some fun!" I laughed and hopped off the stage. My next mission was to look for Viola! Or…Sebastian? My heart always felt heavy when I knew she was upset with me.

After about an hour of mindless searching, I gave up and returned to see if she would at least take her shift at the kissing booth.

As I arrived at the booth, Viola was already there, kissing the next guy with quite a disgusted look on her face. I laughed silently to myself. She looked my way and saw me, and I spoke to her with my eyes. She looked back, and accepted my apology, giving me a small smile. The next guy goes into the booth and sits across from Viola. To my dismay, it just so happens to be Duke. _Really? _Viola's eyes widened and she looked my way. She looked panicked and nervous.

_What do I do! ABORT ABORT ABORT!_ Viola's eyes said.

I bit my lip and looked away. My eyes were tempted, and I looked again as they slowly leaned in closer and closer and closer…

I found myself running on stage. "Stop!"

My lips moved but that voice did not belong to me. Justin had hopped up from the other side of the booth and pulled Duke away from Viola. Viola quickly jumped to my side.

"What are _you _doing, kissing _my_ girlfriend?" Justin spat.

"What are you talking about?" Duke spat back.

"Are you dating Viola?" Justin thundered.

"What's it to you, Drayton?"

"She's my girlfriend!" Justin grabbed Duke by the neck of his shirt.

"Stop it you guys!"

Both Duke and Justin looked towards us, and said in a confused unison, "Viola?"

"Huh?" Viola and I said at the same time.

Justin looked at me confusedly, still holding on to Dukes shirt while Duke looked towards Viola, his head tilted and hands ready for a headlock.

I shook my head, "Oh my God this isn't happening."

I ran off the stage with Viola as Justin and Duke trailed behind us. I ran to the only place we would be safe: the girls' restroom.

We both paused to catch our breaths, and Viola looked at me.

"Sorry." She blurted.

"For what?"

"Yesterday."

"That wasn't your fault…I'm sorry … I should have told you. You have helped me so much through all this and…"

"I know, I love you too. Now shut up and go change back to Alyssa!"

"Oh, right!"

I went into the stall and changed when I heard someone else walk in.

"Hello." Viola said in a sweet voice.

"Hello." Olivia's voice replied just as sweetly.

"Oh hey, you're Olivia right? Aren't you dating that Duke guy?"

"Oh, well…" Olivia gave a snort of laughter, "Not exactly."

"Hmm? It sure seems like it."

"No, we're just…" she remained silent for a second, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm trying to make the guy I like jealous. I know what you're thinking, but…"

"No, I understand. Do you mind me asking who?"

"His name is Sebastian."

"Sebastian who?"

"Hastings. Sebastian Hastings."

I peeked through the crack of the door and saw the blood drain from Viola's face.

"You're kidding!" Viola said stiffly.

"I wouldn't joke about him." Olivia sighed dreamily. "He's so perfect. He has the face of an angel, and such a wonderful personality. I feel like he's hiding something. He's so…mysterious. And his smile is to die for."

"EXCUSE ME. Are you talking about _my_ boyfriend?" A third voice barged from the entrance of the bathroom.

"Monique." Viola said with attitude.

"You. Zip it." She turned towards Olivia and says in the most terrifying voice, "As for you. You better back off. I'M his girlfriend."

"EX girlfriend." Viola piped.

"Oh. Really? I heard he dumped you. Hard. Like a big fat DUMPING."

"ARRRGH!" Monique screams. Suddenly, there are more screams. I peek through the crack to see a full on cat fight. Viola is somehow dragged into the mess while trying to stop the two. I hear the clatter of Cheryl's pumps and already know they're in for it.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Cheryl screams.

They immediately stop and straighten out their dresses.

"This is not ladylike! Debutantes do not act in this manner!" Cheryl continues angrily.

I listen to her lecture them for another five minutes when they finally leave the restroom. _Oh no, why did she have to take Viola? Agh, what do I do?_

I walked out of the stall and quickly rubbed the makeup off my face. I shoved on my glasses and immediately called Viola.

"_Hey, it's Viola! I'm busy now, but leave a message and I'll return your call asap!"_

"Vi! Call me, I need you!" I hung up and gave a restless sigh. I looked at my reflection for one last time and finally decided that it was time to head out. I peeked outside the restroom door to see if the coast was clear. _Phew!_ I walked outside and turned the corner when I saw a very confused Duke leaning against the brick wall, waiting. I turned on my heels and tried to quickly hide in the restroom again when he spotted me. _Great!_

"Alyssa?"

"Mmmmhm," I answered back nervously.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I said, stalling.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and took a restless sigh. Duke fiddled with his fingers for a while, and then finally looked straight into my eyes.

"You know, girls are always complaining that guys are jerks. And that we're all players. Wannabes. Liars." Duke's voice was impatient and also a hint of…

"But right now, I feel like _I_ am being played. Being lied to by a bunch of…wannabes." _Pain._ It was a hint of pain. It grew stronger with every word he spoke. His voice broke. "What's going on?" he whispered.

At that moment, I wanted to run into his arms and tell him everything. But my legs couldn't function and my lips wouldn't say a thing. Duke looked away from my eyes when he realized I wasn't going to say anything.

"Figures." He sighed. Then he left.


	10. Rollercoaster

__Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man. Saw it in the clearance racket at Wal-Mart, but it was severely disheveled and the case was bent. Ah, maybe next time. ):

* * *

><p><em>Figures. <em>

That single word stung more than it was supposed to. I rolled onto my side as I tightly shut my eyes, trying my best to sleep. But my thoughts continued to run wild. Images of today's events goaded my brain until I finally gave up and decided to give up on sleep. The look on Duke's face said it all. He no longer wanted anything to do with me. And the incident in the restroom. Olivia's confession made everything so much more confusing. It gave me a sense of relief to know she wasn't actually in love with Duke, but it bothered me that she would lie just to get what she wanted. _Oh wait a minute. _I'm doing the exact same. I rolled on my stomach as I guiltily let my thoughts consume me and _finally_, I was able to fall asleep.

School was excruciating the following day. My mind was trained on Duke, although he was distant and cold towards me all day. I hated it. I wanted to slap him. To scream at him. To hold him. To beg him to just look at me. But instead, I let him give me the cold shoulder.

The worst part was that I didn't even have Viola to rant to. She was occupied all day, either busily chatting on the phone (with her mother?) or being carried away by her teammates for extra practice. She even ditched last period! Probably to practice for the big game. There was such a buzz about the game versus Cornwall that the pressure put on the Illyrian soccer team caused them to train even more.

That evening, I made up my mind and decided to talk to Duke. I picked up the phone and began to dial his number, but I quickly stopped myself. My heart pounded so loudly I felt like I could hear it. I tried once again. _Riiing rinnng._

"_Hey I'm not here right now so…"_

I let out sigh of relief. _What am I doing? I must talk to him. I NEED to talk to him. He needs to understand. He needs to know the truth. Maybe I can just…text him. Oh for Heaven's sake, that's so lame. What if I leave a voicemail? Even worse. Think Aly, THINK!_

_Of course! I'll ask Viola! _I dialed Viola's number as quickly as my fingers could move.

"Hello?" said a sleepy Viola.

"You're already in bed? It's only 7."

"No, I'm just doing English homework. You know how English homework gets me tired." she sighed. "Actually, any kind of homework makes me sleepy. Oh my gosh Aly, I have so much to tell you! Today was horrible."

"Hmm?"

"Well, you know how I've been M.I.A. today right?"

"Right."

"Well…those phone calls weren't from my mother. Well some of them were. But they were also from someone else. Justin…called me."

"Oh. Really? What did he say?"

"Well…"

_"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barb-" _

_"Nice ringtone, Hastings!" _

_"Shut up, Cohen." Viola walked towards a more secluded area. She's noticed Malcolm eavesdropping lately, as if he wasn't creepy enough. _"_Hello?"_

"_Viola?"_

"…_Justin?"_

"_What's with your voice?"_

"_Oh," Viola coughed viciously, "err…just a little sick. No biggie."_

"_You're sick?" Justin said worriedly._

"_It's nothing. Don't worry about it."_

"_But that's just the thing."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I worry about you a lot. Especially lately. I have no idea what's going on in your life anymore. And we've only been separated for two weeks!"_

"_Well Justin, you don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself."_

"_I know you can. You've always been independent, and I think that's what I found most attractive about you."_

"_Oh, so it wasn't my sparkling personality?" Viola said in a mock hurt tone. _

"_Well… uh, that too…and a lot of uh…"_

_Viola giggled. She liked making him nervous._

"_I miss your laugh." Justin said sentimentally. "Is it okay if I come to see you?"_

"_Uhm." Viola thought hard about this._

"_I heard you're staying at your fathers…I can come visit you instead, if transportation is a problem."_

"_NO! I mean. No, I think it'd be better if we just meet up somewhere else."_

"_Okay. The beach, twenty minutes?" _

"_Alright."_

_As soon as she hung up, the sixth period bell rang. Instead of heading to class, she headed straight to the boys dorms. She called for a taxi as she made her way through the hall._

"_Hastings, ditching I presume?" _

_Viola jumped as Malcolm stepped in front of her._

"_I could say the same to you."_

"_I am not- and would never- ditch. Sixth period is my TA period. I'm running errands. If sixth period is not your TA period, I don't see any reason why you should be out of class. Especially in this part of school. Unless you're hiding something?"_

"_I…"_

" _Move it, Festes." Duke hit Malcolm on the back of his head with his jersey. Malcolm stomped away, mumbling angrily. "He's harmless. I don't care if you're ditching, just make it back in time for practice."_

"_You know it, brotha." Viola said coolly._

"_Yeah…brotha." _

"_Ehm. You ditching too?"_

"_Yeah, but for some extra practice. See you on the field." said Duke, as he made his way out the building._

_When she got to her dorm, she digged to the bottom of her duffel bag and finally found her girl clothes. She quickly threw them on and ran outside, where she waited for the cab. _

"He…apologized. For everything. For not standing up for me. For putting me down. For taking so long to make that phone call."

"And so you met up with him?"

"Yeah, we went to our special place."

"Ew, you guys have a _place_?"

"Yes, the beach where we play soccer on the weekends. But that's beside the point. It started off really well… but then it went downhill…"

_Justin was lying peacefully on a blanket when Viola arrived. The minute she saw him, her heart fluttered._

"_Hey." Viola said awkwardly. She was always the awkward kind of girl, although most people liked her anyhow. She wondered why someone as popular as Justin would ever want someone as strange and crazy as she was._

"_Viola. You're here."_

"_You sound shocked."_

"_No, I'm just…glad. Really glad." He did his signature one sided grin, the one that drove most girls crazy. Viola had the strongest urge to kiss it. When she didn't respond, he continued speaking. "I brought you some soup." He pulled the picnic basket from behind his back. Viola looked at him confusedly. "…for your cold."_

"_Oh right, right. Thanks." She reached in the basket for a spoon and sipped on the steamy chicken broth as Justin watched. _

_Justin rubbed his neck. "Viola. Sorry I didn't call you earlier. Actually. I'm so sorry. For everything. I should not have ever let you get away from me. For something like that. It was my fault. I shouldn't have backed the coach up when…he's wrong. Girls can be as good as guys. And I'm sorry for ever denying it. I let my pride blind me. I'm especially sorry for not standing up for you. I just…want you to know that I love you. I'm _IN LOVE _with you, Viola."_

"_Justin…"_

"_Now, hold on…I need to finish this before I lose the courage to. I love everything about you. It just hurts me because I don't know what's going on anymore. I am so lost and confused. Everything that's been going on lately…it…I don't know. It's crazy. You're crazy."_

_Viola looked down and let her hair shield her face. Justin brushed it out of the way and gently cupped her cheek. _

"_But I don't care. I love you. All of you. Even the crazy parts."_

_Viola threw her arms around Justin's neck and kissed him. Her lips brushed his, lightly at first, but as his lips parted, the kiss became fierce. Her hands, trembling with lust, ran through his blonde hair as he ran his hand along her spine, lingering on her lower back._

"Ew, too many details my friend. Wait. How does that make today horrible for you?"

"Well. He just _had_ to bring up the whole Duke thing at the carnival… and we got in a huge argument. One thing led to another and now… I think things just got _worse_." Viola's voice cracked while she sniffled.

"Oh Viola…"

"It's alright, I'm just…tired. And this is for the better. I mean, I can't let my emotions get in the way of tomorrow's game. I should probably be finishing my homework now anyways…don't wanna get Sebastian kicked out of another school."

"Wait, before you go! Where's Duke?"

"At the gym…why?"

"I'm going to tell him."

"Wait, WHAT?" Viola was wide awake now. "You- what? Aly, I know you're emotionally distressed right now but…"

"Vi, this isn't about me. Do you know how hard it was to see him today? To see his face. He's hurt. _Because of me. _He doesn't deserve this. He deserves the truth."

"Aly, the Cornwall game is tomorrow. If you tell him, he'll know everything! He'll know that I'm a girl. I'll be disqualified. And you know how much I wanna crush Cornwall. Please. Can't this…wait?"

"I know how important this is to you Vi. I promise I won't blow it for you. I swear. I gotta go talk to him before I lose my courage. Wish me luck!" I quickly hung up and threw on my Illyria t-shirt and workout shorts.

I walked into the gym and scanned the room for Duke, but he was nowhere to be found. I walked outside and jogged on the track. As I passed by the soccer field while searching for Duke, somebody shouldered me suddenly and I tripped over my own feet. I fell hard and felt a sudden throb at my ankles. The girl continued running, oblivious to the fact that she pushed me. _Is that Olivia? Why is she in such a rush? Jeez._

"Alyssa!" Duke's concerned voice called, and I turned my head around as he ran over to me. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I couldn't help but smile. Though my left ankle hurt like a bitch. "I'm fine, I'm just…"

"Just what?" Duke said worriedly. His brows furrowed.

"I'm just…so glad you're talking to me again."

Duke blushed but a smile began to form at the corner of his lips.

"Here, let's get you some ice." He held out a hand to help me up. I put pressure on my ankle and suddenly let out a yelp of pain. I dropped to the floor and clutched my ankle. Duke quickly bent down and examined my ankle. He took off my anklet to get a better look. "I knew you weren't fine. Hold on tight." He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me like a child. I put my arms around his neck and let myself be consumed in his warmth. He carried me towards the dorms in silence.

A noisy city cab pulled up in the street.

"That's strange; you don't usually see taxis around here. Especially at this time of night." Duke murmured.

"Mmmm." I was too busy secretly stroking the hair on the back of his head. They were softer than they looked. I wonder if he even minded… Would he mind if I touched his jaw line? So…sexy. But suddenly, his posture stiffened. His jaw tightened and he held me with much more pressure than he did before. I woke up from my trance and saw that we stopped moving. He was staring. I craned my neck to see where he was staring, and I suddenly felt cold.

There stood Olivia, in the middle of the street, making out with some random dude that emerged from the cab. The scene was so surreal, as if they were pulled out of a movie. Olivia whispered something to the guy that emerged from the taxi and quickly ran away. I looked up at Duke and wanted to tell him: "Don't let her hurt you like this. She doesn't like you…" But I was suddenly distracted by that guy and did a double take. That guy. He looked so…familiar. Although it was dark out, it didn't take long for me to realize who he was. Sebastian. The REAL Sebastian.

Duke just stared and stared.

"Say something." I finally said, breaking the unbearable silence. He walked me over to the bench nearby and laid me down. He sat beside me and began massaging my ankle.

"It's slightly sprained, nothing too serious. I can fix it." He continued manipulating my ankle some more. His jaw was still stiff.

"Say something else…" I whispered.

"What do you want to hear from me?" Duke said fiercely.

"Look Duke, I know you're upset but..."

"How can I _not _be upset?" Disbelief reflected through his eyes. "How can _you_ not be upset?"

"Wh-why?"

"_Why__?_ Your boyfriend was just- making out with Olivia. You should be more upset than I am. Me and Olivia aren't even official. And I feel like…like I just got blind-sided."

"I…" I said nervously. "Ugh! Olivia doesn't even like you!" I blurted, changing the subject.

"What?" Duke looked flabbergasted.

"She's… she's been pretending all this time. Trust me…I heard her say it myself."

"What are you talking about? Do you hear what you're saying."

"I overheard her in the restroom at the carnival! She's just using you to get Sebastian jealous!" A look of pain registered on his face.

"This is ridiculous. I don't need to hear anymore of this bullshit."

"It's the truth, Duke. And I know you know it's true. I'm not lying!"

"Yes, Alyssa. You are. It was nice talking to you but…"

"LISTEN TO ME."

"I don't want to listen to you! I'm done with your lies. _All _of them." My eyes widened. _All of them!_

Something in his voice told me he knew I was telling the truth. But his face told me he hated me. He let go of my ankle. "You're all better. Just…put some ice on it before you go to bed and it should feel normal in the morning." He ran his hand through his hair and left without turning back.


End file.
